Anime Night Gone Hentai: A Moe! Ninja Girls fanfiction
by LewdGoose2k2k
Summary: When Johnny takes all the good anime with him to America, he leaves his roommate with nothing to do. But when Akari and Enju show up with plans for an anime night, his roommate is saved! However, little does he know that the girls have plans for him that are more then a little...hentai.


I was going to die.

Seriously. The end credits song of the harem anime I was watching was starting to murder my brain cells.

Johnny couldn't have picked a worse night to leave for his summer vacation in America.

I was happy that he was leaving at first because I would have the dorm all to myself...then I realized that he had taken all the good anime with him to watch in America. And I couldn't go out to get any new ones because it was too late and all the stores were closed.

As the theme song played again, I grabbed my hair. I swear... I was going to rip it out.

But instead I reached over to turn the TV off. It was 10 at night, way too early to go to sleep during summer vacation, but I didn't care. The faster I went to sleep, the faster the morning would come. It was better than watching another episode of blatant fanservice that got boring back when I watched it a third time.

But then…

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

I heard someone knocking on my door.

Forgetting the TV, I almost fell over in my eagerness to get to the door. Something besides the same boring anime! Yes!

I almost ripped the door off its hinges in my excitement.

"Hello-" I started to say something then I choked on my words.

There were two girls at the door. One was black-haired and composed, wearing a jacket over her school uniform. She had her arms folded, with a cute scowl on her face.

The other one was blonde and full of energy, bouncing on her heels. Unlike her friend, she was smiling and looked excited.

"Enju. Akari." I said quickly. "What are you doing here?"

The catchy opening theme of my anime rose up in the background. I yelped and jumped at the TV, turning it off. "Ignore that."

"You like harem anime?" giggled Akari.

"Hentai." huffed Enju.

"No." I said defensively. "It's not like that! Johnny took all the rest of my anime with him to America. I've been stuck with this one all night."

I fully expected Akari and Enju not to believe me and make fun of me some more. But to my surprise, Akari smiled brightly and said. "We know."

"That's why we're here." said Enju.

"You're here to watch a crappy harem anime with me over and over?" I asked.

"Of course not!" Akari lifted up a big bag. "We came here to have an anime night with you!"

"With me?" I asked. "In my dorm room? Just the three of us? All night?"

"Don't get any funny ideas." snapped Enju. "We can always go back out and leave you to your sad harem anime."

"No please!" I stepped to the side, allowing them into my room. "Any more of that and I'll go crazy!"

As I closed the door, the girls looked around my room. It was nothing special. I had a shelf full of manga, a dresser in the corner, a bed, a TV across from the bed, and a furry bear rug on the floor. But Akari was looking around as if it were the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

"Your room is really nice!" said Akari brightly. She jumped on my bed, bouncing up and down. I couldn't help but notice that her boobs also bounced up and down. Up and down. Up and down...

I immediately looked over at Enju, who was kneeling on the rug and unpacking the big bag. I recognized a lot of good ones. Not one of them was about a harem. Thank God...

"Wait. How did you know I didn't have any good anime today?" I asked. The chances of these two just happening to show up were extremely low. "Have you been spying on me?"

Enju looked up. For a moment she looked a little scared. Then she said. "No. We haven't been, uh, spying. We just got a message from Johnny. That's all."

"Johnny?"

Akari bounced up from the bed. "Yeah! He said that he accidentally packed all your anime into his luggage. He wanted us to give you some so you wouldn't go crazy. He's really sorry..."

"A little late for that." I grumbled. "But at least it was an accident."

My bad mood stopped when Enju put in one of the best horror animes of the year. Just the opening gave me chills! The animation and the music just worked so well together. And the best thing was that I hadn't seen it yet. Everything was new!

Enju walked over to my bed and sat down, making herself comfortable.

I suddenly found myself a little shy. We were sitting on my bed? Two girls were going to be sitting on my bed...with me?

Enju noticed me standing there like an idiot. She reached over and grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to sit next to her. "Sit. Stop being so jumpy."

"Ok." I winced. I was very aware of her soft shoulder pressing up against me. I crossed my legs so that neither of them could see the boner I was getting.

Akari laughed and walked over the big bag on the rug. She reached into it and pulled out a big thermos and three small cups. "We also brought some iced tea so we wouldn't get thirsty! It's delicious! You should totally try some!"

I frowned. "Iced tea? I kinda like soda better-"

"You're really not making this anime night easy." interrupted Enju. "Drink. The. Tea." Was it my imagination or was her shoulder pressing up even closer against me? She had taken off her jacket so I could actually feel her smooth skin-

"I'll take it." I managed to say.

"Awesome!" Akari poured out the iced tea for the three of us and sat down on the other side of me. I took my cup, careful not to uncross my legs. My dick was starting to be crushed.

To distract myself, I took a sip of the tea and tried to focus on the fact that someone was getting ripped in half in the anime.

But that got difficult when Akari hugged my arm and pressed her chest up against it. Her big boobs were squishing against my arm. I could feel the warmth through her shirt.

"Aren't you glad we came tonight?" asked Akari.

I tried to answer. But for some reason I couldn't. I was suddenly feeling really sleepy. There was no strength left in my arms. My eyes started to droop all by themselves. It was all I could do to keep them just a little open.

Suddenly the muscles in my back gave out and I flopped back onto my bed. The blankets felt heavenly on my back muscles. My boner was going away. My brain was shutting off, on the verge of going into dreamland...

As I laid there, I heard the anime on the TV turn off. I started to wonder: Why weren't Akari and Enju freaking out? I had just fallen asleep out of nowhere.

Then I heard Akari say. "Wow. That worked really well!"

"I still don't think we're doing the right thing." Enju murmured.

I suddenly saw Akari's head appear above me. She was smiling sneakily. "Enju… You know you want to see his thing as much as I do. Don't you?"

Enju's head appeared alongside Akari's. She was biting her lip but looked excited nonetheless. "Of course I do."

"Then let's do this before he wakes up." said Akari.

The two of them disappeared from my sight and I suddenly felt my pants sliding down my ankles. Cold air met my warm thighs. If I could have shivered, I would have.

After my pants were off, the girls stopped and looked at the bulge in my boxers.

"Do you want to do it?" asked Akari, suddenly nervous.

"T-this was your idea." stuttered Enju.

Akari sighed and I felt cold hands slip around the waistband of my boxers. Then I felt them slowly slide down my legs and off my feet. I felt my penis flop out of my underwear for the girls to see. If I could have died right then, I would have.

"Wow!" I heard Enju say. "It's bigger then I thought it would be!"

It was Akari's turn to stutter now. "Y-yeah."

There was silence for a moment as they stared in awe at my dick. I could almost feel their stares on it. Some of my numbness was starting to go away.

"J-just imagine that in-inside of you." said Akari.

"I don't think that could fit in me." whispered Enju.

They were quiet again. I could feel energy start to come back to my body. I felt my fingers twitch. My dick started to react to the girl's attention. My boner started to come back.

"It's getting even bigger!" said Enju.

"I'm gonna touch it." I heard Akari say. She sounded like she was in a trance or something.

I felt her cold hand wrap around my hardening shaft. Pure instinct ran through me, chasing off more of the tea's effects.

"I want to touch it too." Enju sounded almost as breathless as Akari. I felt her hand grabbing my dick even tighter then Akari.

It was then I heard wet noises and moans coming from the girls. I felt Akari's hand move up my shaft. Her thumb tapped the very tip of my penis, a little pre-cum sticking to her finger. Enju started to massage and squeeze my balls.

These combined touches finally got me to wake up all the way.

With a shout, I swung my upper body up to see what was happening.

What I saw was amazing despite my shock. Akari and Enju were both grasping my dick with one hand. Their other hands were down their skirts. I could see them moving their hands about between their legs, making squishing sounds. As their fingers plunged in and out of themselves, short breaths and gasps escaped from their lips. They were masturbating!

But then they saw I was awake. They froze, not letting go of my penis. Akari's thumb still rubbed around my tip, dabbing up my pre-cum.

There was something about that sight that made me feel less embarrassed.

"So… " I said, ignoring the sensation of their hands on my shaft. "You didn't do this out of the goodness of your hearts. You wanted to drug me and then masturbate...to my dick? Is that what's going on?"

"Yes." said Akari and Enju. They hadn't moved a muscle. Both were looking at me with fear, confusion, and guilt.

I sighed. The fact that I just been drugged and masturbated to by two of my best friends was disturbing. But I would be lying if I said that this was unpleasant.

In fact, it felt good. Really good...

Enju was the first to crack. She pointed at Akari. "It was all her idea!"

"Was not!" Akari shot back. "It was our idea! You helped!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I interrupted them. "Stop arguing."

They both shut their mouths and looked back at me.

"Now. Answer this question." I said. "Do both of you want to have sex...with me?"

Akari and Enju blushed and nodded.

I took a deep breath. "Then...let's do this."

The moment I said that, Akari jumped up and straddled my waist. She took a second to slip off her skirt and panties. Then she was on me again.

While she undressed, I reached up and undid the buttons on her shirt, letting her boobs out. I grasped a melon-sized one in each hand and just squeezed them. They were so warm and soft...

Fully naked, Akari brought the area in between her legs to hover over my erect dick. She smiled a sultry smile. " You're about to take my virginity."

"Really?" I asked. "Are you sure?"

To answer, Akari kissed me. Then she lowered herself down onto my dick.

I wrapped my arms around Akari as I felt my dick touch the wetness between her legs. I felt her pussy's lips rub against it. Then my dick squeezed through her tight folds and slipped inside.

It was warm inside Akari. A sticky wetness pressed on my penis from all sides. The point where my hips met hers was steaming hot. It was like something I had ever felt before. It was so good!

But then Akari moaned a little in pain. I felt her nails dig into my shoulder.

I was about ask if she was okay when she lifted herself off my dick. I felt myself slip out of her tight wetness.

Then she moved her body down again, letting me back inside. Still breathing heavy, Akari did this a couple more times, getting used to my girth. Then she started to bounce on my dick. Soon the wet sounds of our hips were the only sounds in the room.

It felt like heaven. Her moist pussy made squishing sounds every time it moved on my dick. It was so warm. It felt so nice...

Akari reached down and grabbed my shaft, rubbing and moving it inside her. "Close...Close... Right there. Yes!" She let it go once it was pressed against a place deep in her pussy. Then she started to bounce on it again. This time I went even deeper inside her as she moved on top of me.

Suddenly Akari let out a little squeak. She stopped bouncing. She put her hands on my chest to balance herself. Her eyes closed. Her hips squeezed onto my torso. I felt her pussy get warmer and wetter. Then it squeezed down on my dick. Her juices started to squirt onto my shaft and leak out of her, onto my hips.

Her pussy was so tight. She tried moving up and down again but she couldn't. She was too tight. I felt another squirt of liquid splash onto my dick. Then I realized. Akari was cumming…

I reached up and stroked Akari's blonde hair with one hand and massaged one of her boobs with the other. She smiled at me, her cheeks blushing a light pink. But that smile turned into a look of pleasure as I felt her cum on me again. Her hips pressed against my body. Her soft thighs felt so nice.

But then Akari closed her eyes and pulled herself off of my dick. Then she laid down on the bed next to me, exhausted.

I stroked her hair and tried to smile but then I looked down at my erection, now covered in a sticky liquid. I hadn't gotten to cum…

"Did you finish?"

I had almost forgotten that Enju was there. She was watching the two of us. One of her hands was still in her skirt. She was looking at me with big green eyes.

"Did you finish inside of Akari?" she asked again.

"No." I answered, a little disappointed.

Enju bit her lip. Then she smiled, stripping off her clothes. She was slimmer then Akari, graceful and composed even when naked. Her boobs weren't as big as Akari's but they still were more than I could hold in one hand. Her black hair spilled down her chest. Her skin was pale and smooth.

The bed creaked as Enju got on it. She grinned sensually. "You can finish inside of me."

She turned around and bent down, giving me a view of her butt. I could see her pussy. Her slit was already wet and glistening.

I didn't waste any time. I grabbed her hips and lined my dick up against her pussy, ready to go inside of her. But then I realized that I might be taking Enju's virginity as well.

Sure enough, my dick pressed up against a fleshy barrier. I heard Enju breath deeply as I rubbed my tip against her entrance, teasing her. Her pussy lips got wetter as my dick probed just inside of them.

"Just do it." I heard Enju whisper.

I didn't argue. I just grabbed her hips and thrusted into her.

Enju hissed and tensed up as I broke her hymen. It was tight inside her, even tighter then Akari. Her walls wrapped around my dick from all sides, making it harder to go deeper.

It took a little time for me to force my entire girth inside of her. Her hips wiggled as I went deeper.

"Mmmm…" moaned Enju. Her hands grabbed at the bedsheets and squeezed, wrinkling them.

With one final thrust, I forced the rest of my dick inside her pussy. I felt a fleshy warmth against my tip as I slipped all the way inside her. Instinctively, I bucked my hips trying to go even deeper. As that happened, Enju moaned, grinding her hips against mine. Drops of slippery liquid ran down her legs.

I suddenly noticed that it got harder to thrust into Enju. Her pussy contracted and squeezed around my dick as I moved inside her. But that made me start going faster, trying to fight her vagina's sudden movements.

Enju moaned and buried her head on one of my pillows.

Something about her moment of weakness suddenly turned me on. I grabbed her hips even tighter and started thrusting into her harder. The wetness of her pussy made it easy. I slid in and out, always going as deep inside her as I could. My balls slapped the back of her legs.

Enju moaned as I fucked her. Those sounds, along with the slapping of our hips, were what sent me over the edge.

I wrapped my arms around Enju's chest, hugging her from behind. Then, with one final spasm, I thrusted my way back inside her tight hole and started to cum.

Enju felt it too. Her insides tightened. At the very same moment, I came. My cum started to squirt from my dick and into her soft womb. I thrusted a little deeper with each spurt. Enju moaned quietly and pressed her hips against me. Her pussy got hotter and wetter as I filled her with my warm seed.

When I finished, I pulled out of her. Exhausted, I laid down on the bed and breathed hard.

I turned to look at Enju. She had a tired smile on her face. One of her hands was rubbing her stomach. Her black hair fell down over her chest. She looked so...relaxed. Not like her normal strict self.

Seeing me watching, Enju closed her eyes and cuddled up next to me. I felt her soft boobs against my side.

"I can feel your cum inside me." she whispered to me sleepily. "It's really warm."

I felt Akari move on my other side. Her eyes were half closed, a smile spread across her face. She grabbed my arm, pushing her boobs against me too. Her head rested on my shoulder, her blonde hair tickled my neck. "Next time can you do that to me too?"

"If you want..." I took a deep breath. "I will... Next time...If there is a next time."

"There's going to be a next time..." whispered Akari and Enju together. They both moved closer, wrapping me in a big hug.

And with our naked bodies pushed together for warmth, we all fell fast asleep.


End file.
